Cupidon Eric
by Ewis
Summary: "- Hey Kenny... Pour combien tu m'embrasserai ? - J'suis pas une pute. - 15 ? - 20." Les choses auraient pu en rester là si Cartman n'avait pas décidé de s'en mêler. Stenny
1. Chapter 1

Hola !

Je teste le Stenny un peu à l'aveuglette mais bon. Ça devait être qu'un OS au départ mais j'avais envie de faire une fiction, pas trop prise de tête non plus (même s'il y aura des prises de tête quand même haha).

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

Stan n'aimait pas fumer ce que Tucker lui donnait parce qu'il finissait toujours dans un coin d'une pièce, roulé en boule en train de chialer ou de rire (parfois même les deux), de se plaindre et de raconter sa si trépidante vie. Mais encore une fois, il se sentit obligé lorsqu'il vit le regard mi-provocateur et mi-moqueur que lui lançait l'autre enfoiré de Tucker du genre « _allez montre-nous que t'es pas une tapett_e_, Marsh_ ». C'était pour cette principale raison qu'il détestait aller à ses soirées. Soit il finissait dans un état lamentable, soit il se retrouvait assis sur le canapé en train d'observer les autres qui s'éclataient alors que lui se faisait royalement chier. Sujet de dispute qui revenait souvent avec Kyle qui lui reprochait de passer son temps à faire la gueule plutôt que de profiter. Sauf que Stan préférait les soirées avec ses potes où ils testaient des nouveaux jeux vidéos plutôt que de les voir finir la tête au dessus des chiottes.

Heureusement, il y avait souvent Kenny (même si sa présence se faisait plus rare ces temps-ci depuis qu'il avait trouvé un boulot après les cours et pendant les week-ends dans un restaurant) qui lui tenait compagnie, comme ce soir-là. C'était un des seuls qui buvait peu et quand Cartman lui avait plus ou moins fait remarquer, Kenny lui avait répondu qu'il avait déjà vécu les effets de l'alcool pendant dix-sept ans. C'était une des rares fois où Stan avait pu voir le gros lard fermer sa grande gueule et ça avait été plutôt jouissif.

« Kenny... »

Stan était couché sur le sol de la chambre à Tucker, appelant le blond qui l'ignorait depuis tout à l'heure, trop occupé à buter des zombies à l'écran. Il souffla et attrapa un de ses pieds pour le faire descendre du lit. Son amie sembla enfin réagir et l'observa d'un air moqueur, le putain de même air que cet abruti de Tucker.

« Faut redescendre mon petit Stan..., lui murmura Kenny avant de s'installer à ses côtés. »

Les deux étaient maintenant couchés par terre, observant les multiples posters de films qui recouvraient le plafond.

« Hey Kenny... »

Celui-ci tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers Stan qui abordait un sourire malicieux.

« Pour combien tu m'embrasserai ? »

Stan roula pour se retrouver sur le ventre, la tête entre les mains. Il observait son ami qui se contentait de lui lancer un regard interrogateur avant de répondre d'un air renfrogné :

« J'suis pas une pute.

- 15 $ ? Insista Marsh.

- 20. »

Kenny avait toujours été prêt à tout lorsqu'il y avait du fric en jeu. C'était souvent pour cela qu'il se retrouvait dans des situations plutôt délicates, voire dangereuses par moment. Alors embrasser Stan n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il avait déjà pu faire.

Stan glissa des billets dans la poche arrière du pantalon du blond tout en rapprochant son visage du sien. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts et se mordit la lèvre en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait lui prendre.

L'autre garçon le fixait avec attention sans rien dire. Il attendait. Il eût même la vague impression de sentir son souffle se couper avant de sentir les lèvres de Stan caresser les siennes avec une douceur presque inattendue venant de sa part. C'était un contact timide, rien de sensationnel mais aucun des deux ne comptaient s'arrêter ici.

Stan l'embrassa sans plus aucune hésitation et Kenny ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser malgré son cerveau qui lui gueulait d'arrêter tout de suite cette connerie. Ils s'accrochaient maladroitement l'un à l'autre, leurs mains découvrant le corps de l'autre avec une sorte de curiosité évidente.

Le brun n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était jamais allé aussi loin avec quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas s'y prendre mal, surtout avec son ami qui avait eu beaucoup plus d'expériences que lui. Merde, je vais me ridiculiser, pensa-t-il avec frayeur lorsqu'il vit Kenny enlever son tee-shirt.

Stan se crispa en observant Kenny torse nu. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais là, son cœur battait un peu trop fort à son goût et il avait envie de vomir, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, là où il dégueulait dés que Wendy lui adressait la parole.

Le souffle de Kenny dans son cou, ses doigts qui glissaient le long de son dos sous son haut le berçaient et il essayait de se concentrer sur ces nouvelles sensations pour oublier son malaise.

« Ça va ? Lui demanda le blond devant son teint livide.

- Vieux, c'est vraiment bizarre ce qu'il se passe, marmonna Stan. »

Leurs visages étaient toujours aussi proches et ils se regardèrent longuement, comme pour chercher une réponse à ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. C'était aller au delà du pari et du fric. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient simplement laissé emporter dans leur élan... Voilà, c'était juste ça. Rien de bien dramatique. Pas d'histoire d'homo ou ce genre de truc.

« T'es pédé ?

- Mec, c'est toi qui a voulu m'embrasser ! Répliqua Kenny en levant les yeux au ciel. C'toi le pédé.

- Mais c'est toi qui t'es foutu à moitié à poil...

- Je voulais juste voir jusqu'où t'irait, puceau.

- J'suis pas puceau.

- Ah ouais ? Dit le blond d'un ton sceptique.

- Peut-être un peu... Mais c'est pas grave, hein ?

- Non. »

Kenny soupira lorsque Stan s'écroula à moitié sur lui, les yeux fermés et prêt à s'endormir. Il avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver avec le con de chat de sa sœur qui s'amusait à dormir sur lui. Sauf que là, c'était beaucoup plus gênant qu'un simple chat inoffensif. On parlait de Stan Marsh.

**.**

Ce matin-là, Cartman était d'une bonne humeur presque suspicieuse. Cela ne venait pas seulement du fait qu'il avait vu le juif se faire massacrer la gueule par Clyde, non, non, non... Bon, peut-être que si. Pour une histoire de nana, en plus. Comme si Kyle pouvait piquer les nanas des autres... C'était tout de même un juif roux. Il avait presque toutes les tares de sa société parfaite sans hippie, sans roux et sans juifs.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Tucker qui se trouvait à l'étage (parce qu'à force de faire des soirées chez Craig, il savait que c'était la seule salle de bain qui n'avait pas été dégueulassé par toutes sortes de substances dont il préférait taire le nom) et haussa un sourcil quand il vit que Kenny s'y trouvait déjà, torse nu et se parlant tout seul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, putain ? Lui lança celui-ci qui avait manifestement passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Je regarde mon Kenny chéri piquer le gel douche de Tucker parce qu'il est trop pauvre pour s'en acheter un.

- Connerie. Stan m'a dégueulé dessus ce matin.

- Qu... Quoi ? »

Les yeux de Cartman s'écarquillèrent tandis que les mots de son ami résonnaient dans sa tête avec écho. Il n'aurait pas cru... Il n'aurait jamais cru que... C'était trop pour lui. Il devait rentrer chez lui. TOUT DE SUITE. Mais il devait aussi s'assurer de quelque chose avant pour ne pas se ridiculiser.

« Il est malade ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non. Ça doit être...

- Il n'est pas malade ?

- Je viens de te dire que non.

- Et il t'a vomi dessus ?

- Oui.

- C'est génial. »

Kenny voulut lui demander ce qu'il y avait vraiment de si génial à se faire vomir dessus, mais Cartman sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Il n'avait pas le temps de parler !

Cartman ignora sa mère qui lui tendait une part de gâteau au chocolat et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il était maintenant assis sur son lit et observait avec hésitation son placard. Il savait ce qui allait se passer s'il allait l'ouvrir mais c'était trop tentant.

Avec précaution, il l'ouvrit et se pencha vers une de ses boîtes à chaussures qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille... Celle qui cachait son plus fidèle ami. Et il le libéra. Enfin.

Après toutes ces années à chercher un autre couple à former, Cupidon Eric pût enfin voler hors de sa cage.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola !

Tout d'abord, merci aux revieweurs/revieweuses (j'invente des mots en même temps) anonymes et aussi aux non-anonymes hein :3

J'écris en même temps une autre fiction qui mélange le Crenny et le Stenny et c'est pas du tout le même genre, alors cette fiction c'est un peu un moyen de "souffler" haha. J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :)

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

« Salut les mecs. »

Cartman pouffa de rire en observant tour à tour Stan et Kenny. Seul ce dernier sembla remarquer que quelqu'un chose déconnait chez lui (parce que chaque fois que Cartman riait, c'était mauvais signe) mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Pas d'humeur à chercher ce que ce gros lard avait pu encore faire comme connerie.

« J'ai pris une grande décision aujourd'hui, continua Cartman sans faire attention à l'ignorance de ses amis. J'ai décidé de m'assumer, d'assumer mon identité sexuelle mais aussi mon couple car je ne peux plus faire semblant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, gros lard ? S'exaspéra Kyle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon petit monstre, je me battrai contre tous ceux qui ne nous accepteront pas dans cette société de merde.

- Oh bordel, jura le juif. »

Heureusement pour lui (mais aussi pour les autres), le bus arriva à ce moment-là et Kyle s'installa aux côtés de Stan qui finissait en vitesse un exercice de maths. Il trouvait son meilleur ami étonnement silencieux pour un lundi matin où d'habitude, il passait son temps à se plaindre de retourner au lycée pour une nouvelle semaine qui lui paraissait toujours plus longue que la précédente.

Arrivés au lycée, les quatre se séparèrent pour aller chercher leurs affaires à leur casier respectif. Ce matin-là, Cartman avait un cours de maths en commun avec Stan et il était bien décidé à mettre en place la première partie de son plan diabolique qu'il avait confectionné avec Cupidon Eric mais aussi avec tout son amour.

« Passe une bonne journée, mon amûûûûr ! S'écria Cartman en passant près de Kyle qui l'observa partir les yeux écarquillés.

- Putain, il me fait quoi encore cet enfoiré ? S'énerva celui-ci.

- Bah la dernière fois qu'il t'a fait ça, c'était pour former le couple de Token et Nichole donc... Il doit encore avoir une idée de ce genre derrière la tête, expliqua Kenny.

- Ouais, d'accord mais c'était parce que Nichole s'intéressait à moi et là... Non mais attends, ne me dites pas qu'il veut caser Rebecca avec quelqu'un d'autre...

- Ça m'étonnerait. Il a toujours dit que vous allez bien ensemble vu que vous êtes tous les deux des roux sans âme, ajouta Stan. »

Devant le regard noir que lui lançait son meilleur ami, Stan haussa les épaules et décida d'aller à son tour en cours de maths. Il s'assit entre Cartman et Butters sans faire attention au sourire éclatant du plus gros. C'était sûrement parce qu'il allait manger KFC ce midi.

Lors de la pause entre les deux heures de cours, Stan se leva pour aller aux toilettes suivit de près par Cartman qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher depuis le début de la matinée.

« Stan, il faut qu'on parle, lui annonça son ami pendant qu'il était en train de remplir sa bouteille d'eau.

- Ouais ? »

Cartman posa une main sur son épaule et ferma les yeux avant de soupirer. L'autre garçon fronça les sourcils en le regardant faire et repoussa presque aussitôt sa main.

« Tu sais Stan, tu ne dois avoir aucune honte à être homosexuel.

- Keuwah ?

- Je pense être la personne la plus apte à te conseiller sachant que ça va faire presque sept ans que je suis en couple avec Kyle. Alors je voudrais que tu saches que mon amitié pour toi ne changera jamais même si tu veux sucer la queue de Kenny. »

Stan ne bougea pas jusqu'à entendre la sonnerie qui annonçait le commencement de la nouvelle heure. Il remit le bouchon de sa bouteille et alla jusqu'à sa classe afin de retourner à sa place. Il passa le reste de l'heure à gribouiller des dessins sur son cahier tout en essayant d'ignorer les remarques de Cartman sur sa prétendue homosexualité.

Il avait envie de tuer Kenny pour avoir un peu trop ouvert sa gueule. Mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'étonnait parce que dés qu'il arrivait quelque chose à un de leur bande, les autres étaient toujours au courant par un moyen ou par un autre. Sauf que là, cela pouvait toucher à sa réputation si le gros lard décidait de balancer à son tour. Et il avait beau ne pas être un perfectionniste comme Clyde qui faisait attention à ce que personne ne sache rien sur sa belle gueule, il ne voulait certainement pas finir comme ce paumé de Butters à se faire insulter de tous les côtés pour rien.

Stan était capitaine de l'équipe de football, et aussi accessoirement quarterback. Il était le premier à entendre les conneries que racontaient les autres mecs dans les vestiaires, leurs blagues de merde sur ce qu'ils leur paraissaient différent d'eux. Et il ne voulait pas être le type sur qui on blaguait, parce que voir Butters se faire casser la gueule parce qu'il était trop niais, trop ci ou trop ça n'avait rien de drôle.

« Cartman, je ne suis pas gay, déclara Stan avec un calme déconcertant à la pause de midi alors qu'ils attendaient leurs deux autres amis.

- D'accord, d'accord Stan... Tu n'es pas prêt à entendre que tu es homosexuel, alors disons que tu es Kennysexuel. (1)

- Kennysexuel ? J'aime bien le nom, ricana le blond qui venait d'arriver. »

Il passa un bras derrière le cou de Stan et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue avant de se remettre à rire devant la tête d'ahurie de son ami. Celui-ci reprit très vite ses esprits et se dégagea brusquement avec un air dégoûté.

« Commence pas toi, siffla Stan. A ta place, je ferais pas autant le malin.

- Il refait sa crise d'ado ? Demanda Kenny à Cartman.

- Tu peux aussi me le demander directement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? Souffla le garçon au sweat orange.

- On t'a jamais appris à te la fermer ? »

Cartman regarda l'échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec horreur. Cupidon Eric lui avait promis qu'aucune dispute n'éclaterait entre les deux amoureux, que s'il montrait l'exemple à Stan alors son ami accepterait son sort sans rechigner. Et enfin, il aurait pu enfermer le futur couple dans le gymnase après un de leurs entraînements de football mais les plans semblaient sérieusement compromis. Stan rejetait son amour pour Kenny et pire encore, les deux étaient en train de se disputer sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir au risque d'envenimer encore plus les choses.

« Mais tu lui as dit ce qui s'est passé samedi et maintenant il croit que-

- Ok, je t'arrête tout de suite mon vieux, le coupa Kenny d'un ton irrité. Je n'ai jamais dit à Cartman, surtout à Cartman bordel, que tu m'avais embrassé. Et puis pourquoi j'en aurais seulement parler à quelqu'un alors que j'en ai strictement rien à foutre ?

- Vous... Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Bredouilla Cartman.

- COMME SI TU LE SAVAIS PAS, PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ ! S'emporta le brun.

- Bah non je le savais pas. »

Stan prit sa tête entre ses mains, hésitant entre rire et pleurer. Il avait la vague impression de ne plus rien comprendre à la situation et Kenny décida de briser le silence plus que gênant qui venait de s'installer :

« Alors pourquoi tu dis que Stan est... C'est quoi encore ce bordel...

- Je disais que Stan était Kennysexuel parce qu'il t'a vomi dessus, se sentit obliger de préciser Cartman avec fierté. Mais merci les mecs, vous venez d'éclairer encore plus ma journée. »

Et celle de Cupidon Eric, qui voletait autour de lui en riant comme un enfant. Ensembles, ils allaient accomplir de grandes choses.

**.**

« Dis moi Butters, pourquoi le mariage gay n'est toujours pas autorisé dans le Colorado ? »

Cartman fouillait dans les tiroirs du bureau de la proviseure pendant que Butters vérifiait à l'aide d'une lampe de torche que personne ne venait les déranger. Il était cinq heures du matin, il faisait encore nuit dehors et le petit blond bailla à travers le collant qu'Eric lui avait forcé de mettre sur la tête pour ne pas être reconnu si jamais quelqu'un les voyait.

« Aucune idée, répondit Butters en haussant les épaules.

- Parce que ce sont tous des putains d'homophobes dans cet état et à cause d'eux, Stan et Kenny ne peuvent pas se marier en paix !

- Kyle et toi non plus. »

Cartman leva les yeux du papier qu'il tenait entre les mains prêt à gueuler sur Butters pour oser insinuer qu'il était pédé avec cette saloperie de juif mais se calma aussitôt lorsque Cupidon Eric lui rappela qu'il était censé être en couple avec lui.

« Oui, c'est tragique, reconnût-il. Ne pas pouvoir me marier avec l'homme que j'aime depuis tant d'années...

- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, je suis content que vous vous assumiez enfin.

- Comment ça _enfin_ ?

- Bah Eric, ça se voit depuis longtemps que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Ecoute-moi bien Butters, commença Cartman d'une voix mielleuse, si tu ne veux pas te prendre un pamplemousse dans la gueule, je te conseille de te la fermer. »

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Butters se tût et Cartman pût continuer ce qu'il avait commencé à faire en paix. Il ne cessait d'écrire, inspiré par Cupidon Eric qui lui dictait les mots. Le lycée de South Park allait connaître un grand bouleversement, se dit-il avec un rire diabolique.

* * *

(1)_ J'ai piqué cette expression à la série "Faking It"._


	3. Chapter 3

Hola !

Je suis désolée pour l'attente, je passais mon petit bac puis après j'ai eu une énorme flemme (bon ça c'est pas excusable...). En plus, j'ai réécris ce chapitre au moins 5 fois et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite haha. M'enfin, tant pis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

N'empêche, je fais de Cartman une parodie de moi-même (une vraie fangirl quoi :p). Ça fait un peu peur.

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

Stan jeta un bref coup d'œil à son portable. Il était six heures du matin et il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir alors qu'il se levait dans une heure. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans des états pareils pour un foutu pari. Cela ne voulait rien dire, Kenny avait été clair là-dessus mais lui ne voulait pas se faire rentrer dans le crâne que c'était juste comme ça.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne même pas à son meilleur ami parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse de celui-ci qui ressemblerait à un truc du genre « _Non mais Stan, arrête de te faire des films_ ». Stan était comme ça. Dés que quelqu'un lui montrait un quelconque intérêt, alors il croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Sauf qu'à chaque fois, il se cassait la gueule mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer à nouveau. Mais là, c'était différent. C'était lui qui avait amené Kenny vers lui avec un pari (ouais, il n'avait pas trouvé une idée plus brillante que celle-là) et son ami l'avait fait simplement parce qu'il ne refusait rien quand il y avait de l'argent en jeu. Et dans un coin de sa tête, le brun se répétait que quand même, s'il le dégoûtait, Kenny ne l'aurait pas fait même s'il était adepte des trucs extrêmes en tout genre.

« Putain, souffla Stan en se tapant le front du poing, je veux dormir. »

Mais son souhait ne fût pas exaucer et lorsqu'il se leva à sept heures du matin, il crût supplier sa mère d'appeler le lycée pour ne pas y aller. Seulement, il avait son entraînement de football et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le rater parce qu'il avait le premier match de la saison ce week-end là.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et rejoignit l'arrêt de bus une trentaine de minutes plus tard en traînant des pieds. Les autres étaient déjà là et Cartman s'esclaffa quand il vit la mine morose qu'il abordait.

« T'as passé la nuit à te branler en pensant à Kenny ou quoi ? Lui demanda le gros lard.

- Non, c'était en pensant à toi, répliqua d'un ton acerbe l'autre garçon.

- Ne dis pas ça devant mon petit monstre, il risque de mal le prendre et de me faire une crise de jalousie après. »

Kyle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de l'insulter ou de le baffer, au choix. Il avait appris avec le temps que rentrer dans le jeu de cet enfoiré n'était pas la meilleure des solutions à adopter. Il valait mieux l'ignorer et ne pas montrer que ce qu'il lui disait l'énervait.

Quand ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le bus, Cartman se jeta sur la place de libre à côté de Kyle afin de laisser à ses amoureux préférés le plaisir de s'asseoir côte à côte. Le surnommé petit monstre serra les poings et fit silencieusement des prières pour demander à ce que quelque chose d'assez gros s'abatte sur Cartman pour le tuer.

« Je suis fatigué..., se plaignit Stan en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kenny. »

Cartman écarquilla les yeux devant ce simple geste et Cupidon Eric voletait autour de lui en poussant des petits cris de joie qui aurait pu le faire remarquer par toutes les autres personnes présentes dans le bus s'il n'existait pas seulement dans l'imaginaire de Cartman.

Si Cartman résonnait rationnellement, il aurait remarqué que ce n'était pas la première fois que Stan faisait ce geste, surtout avec Kenny. Parce que Kyle était plutôt du genre « _me colle pas comme ça, après les gens pensent qu'on est en couple_ » (et c'était vrai, Rebecca avait voulu s'assurer que le roux était bien hétéro avant de s'aventurer avec lui dans une relation). Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu toute capacité à être objectif et à ne pas interpréter tout de travers.

« Regarde ça mon petit soleil, Stan commence à s'assumer ! Murmura Cartman en s'adressant à Cupidon Eric, la bouche en cœur.

- Ok gros lard, je peux accepter le ''petit montre'' mais le ''mon petit soleil'', c'est au delà de mes capacités, répliqua Kyle qui commençait sérieusement à perdre son calme. »

Stan se recula précipitamment de Kenny lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Bordel de merde, jura-t-il dans sa tête, je suis vraiment con.

« Je pue ? Lui demanda Kenny en haussant un sourcil. Pourtant c'est un des seuls matins où je me suis douché. »

Devant le silence de son ami, le blond décida de rajouter avec un sourire en coin :

« Je déconne hein. Je me lave tous les jours pour toi. »

En temps normal, Stan n'aurait pas du s'attarder sur ces mots. En fait, il n'aurait même pas du y faire attention parce que c'était habituel de la part de Kenny ; toujours à mettre des sous-entendus partout avec qui que ce soit histoire de déconner. Il rentrait la plupart du temps dans son jeu mais aujourd'hui, il n'en ressentait pas l'envie.

Kenny avança son visage vers celui du brun qui regardait par la fenêtre et quand la pointe de son nez toucha sa joue, il secoua la tête dans tous les sens. Stan sursauta et l'observa avec une certaine inquiétude, se posant des questions sur sa santé mentale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'aime pas quand on m'ignore, répliqua Kenny en abordant un faux air boudeur.

- T'es con quand même.

- Tu me vexerais presque... »

Stan sourit et Cartman crût défaillir de bonheur en observant toute la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, la tête coincée entre les deux sièges de ses amis devant lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que les choses se passeraient aussi bien et si vite. Il lui tardait déjà la semaine prochaine pour la suite de son plan machiavélique qu'il avait concocté avec son fidèle allié de toujours, Cupidon Eric (et aussi un peu Butters). Rien ne pouvait braver l'amour qui unissait Stan et Kenny. RIEN.

**.**

« KYLE ! »

Celui-ci se retourna en attendant cette voix suraiguë l'appeler et se retrouva devant une Wendy rouge de colère. Les bras contre sa poitrine, elle le fixait avec une haine qu'elle n'aurait pas pu cacher même avec tous les efforts du monde.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague s'il te plaît, continua-t-elle d'un ton qui sonnait trop doucereux à l'oreille du roux.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Te fous pas de ma gueule.

- Je t'assure que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Wendy ricana et Kyle recula de quelques pas. Bordel, il y avait des fois où elle faisait vraiment flipper. Elle le prit par le poignet, enfonçant au passage ses ongles dans sa peau, et l'amena jusqu'à le couloir principal du lycée où il peut apercevoir avec horreur sa tête placardée un peu partout sur les murs.

« Ça fait deux ans, deux ans que je suis présidente de ce lycée et PERSONNE n'avait encore osé se présenter contre moi. ALORS POURQUOI ? Cria la jeune fille avec une fureur que peu lui connaissait.

- Mais Wendy, j'te jure que c'est pas moi... Je comprends pas, je... »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le magnifique slogan qui ornait les affiches aux couleur de l'arc-en-ciel. Il dut relire plusieurs fois les mots pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper, de ne pas halluciner. Mais non. C'était bien réel.

Non loin de là, Cartman arriva à son tour dans les couloirs du lycée, le sourire aux lèvres. Butters était à ses côtés et c'était normal parce qu'il avait aussi participer à cette œuvre. Avec Cupidon Eric, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de laisser passer la semaine dans un calme absolu pour ne pas brusquer les choses et surtout pour faire croire à Stan qu'il en avait fini avec cette histoire de couple. Et bien entendu, cet abruti y avait cru quand il lui avait promis qu'il s'était trompé et que non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas l'imaginer avec Kenny, que ce serait purement dégueulasse et aussi très pédé.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit la tête de Kyle apparaître sur les affiches, un cri de rage s'échappa de sa gorge. Il s'avança vers la foule que formaient les élèves et les bouscula un à un afin d'être le plus proche possible. Mais c'était bien là, la lettre de motivation qu'il avait rédigé pour être président se trouvait bien au côté de l'énorme photo de cet enfoiré de juif et il comprit...

« ENFOIRE DE BUTTERS ! »

A cause de lui, Cartman avait inversé les prénoms de Stan et Kyle sur la fiche d'inscription quand il lui avait parlé du rouquin pendant leur petite aventure nocturne dans le lycée. Cupidon Eric laissa verser une larme, répéta que tout était fichu maintenant mais Cartman n'était pas prêt à se laisser abattre. Il allait trouver une solution. Et vite.

En attendant, ce jour-là et durant les prochaines semaines à venir, on retint le slogan qui accompagnait la campagne de Kyle :

**« J'AIME LES KEKETTES ET JE VOUS EMMERDE »**


End file.
